Lips of An Angel
by KenzieAtTheDisco
Summary: Spashley oneshot. Lyrics are to Lips of An Angel by Hinder. R&R please. Thanks!


_Just a quick oneshot I came up with. It was 2 AM, so please take that into consideration. Haha, okay. Lyrics are to "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. I own nothing. I wish._

_

* * *

_

Spencer is sitting at her desk in her last period, nervously picking at the corner of her binder. How dare that clock tick backwards when she has to get out to see Ashley! When at last the final bell rings, she rushes out the door running square into the brunette that had haunted her mind all day.

"Jeez Spence. I know Algebra is boring, but I didn't know it caused temporary blindness. I'm so happy I never pay attention in there!" Ashley said, rubbing her elbow.

"Oh my gosh, Ash, I'm soooo sorry. I was just.."

"…excited to see me?" Ashley interjected with a sly grin.

"Hmmm…maybe. But I'm not so sure Jenna would be very happy if I answered that way." Spencer said, slightly growling at the mention of Jenna's name.

"Oh…yeah. So listen. Are you busy tonight? Jenna and I were going to head to Gray, and I was wondering if you wanted to come too?" Ashley practically begged.

"I'm not sure. I told Aiden I might see a movie with him tonight." Spencer lied. Seeing Ashley out with another girl always brought about such jealousy in her that it threatened to destroy her.

"Oh." Ashley said, sounding crushed.

"But I'd much rather hang out with my best friend." Spencer hastily added, sensing the sadness in the older girl's voice.

"Yay!" Ashley squealed, almost crushing Spencer in a hug. "So I'll pick you up at seven then?"

"Sure." Spencer said, climbing into the passenger seat of Ashley's Cheyenne.

**At Six Forty**

"Ahhh! Ashley is going to be here in twenty minutes and I can't decide what to wear! Wait, why do I care? She'll only want to spend time with Jenna anyway. But still, I want to look good. Tonight is the night I tell Ash exactly how I feel." Spencer thought as she stood beside the mountain of outfits that had been previously tried and discarded.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when her phone started vibrating on the nightstand. She picked it up, Caller: Ashley.

"Hey you." Spencer said, failing to notice that her voice sounded slightly husky.

"Hey." Ashley purred back. "I'm outside, so whenever you're ready."

"Okay, I'm coming down now." she said as she ran down the stairs.

"Yeah, I can see that." Ashley giggled.

As Spencer reached the driver's side of Ashley's car, she noticed a less than amused Jenna sitting in Spencer's usual spot beside Ashley, so she climbed into the back, smirking slightly at the fact that her sheer presence ticked the girl off.

As they arrived at Gray, Spencer stopped Ashley in the parking lot.

"Ash, I need to tell you something." Spencer began slowly.

"Sure Spence. Um.. Jenna, why don't you go grab us a table? We'll be in in a sec." Ash said.

"Fine." Jenna huffed. She then kissed Ashley on the cheek, and Spencer could have sworn she saw her smirk in her direction.

"So, what's up?" Ash said, turning her undivided attention to the blonde.

"Well…Ash…I think I….well….umm….might kinda sorta….oh for crying out loud!" Spencer babbled before crushing her lips to Ashley's, kissing hard at first, but soon easing into a gentle one. Ashley broke first, muttering something about leaving Jenna all alone. Spencer just stood in the lot confused. Had she mistaken Ashley's kindness for something deeper? She felt so stupid. She could have possibly just ruined her friendship with Ashley forever. Fearing the worst, she walked into the club, sitting as far away from Ash in the booth as possible.

Ashley was playing with Jenna's fingers between her own and refusing to meet Spencer's pleading gaze. After a while, Jenna went to the bathroom, leaving the two girls alone. Spencer had had enough. She wanted answers, and now.

"Why won't you look at me, Ashley? I'm sorry! I'm sorry if this isn't what you want, and I can't believe I did that! I'm so sorry! I just thought that….." Spencer broke off, sobbing.

Ashley said nothing, just stood up and walked away from the table. Now, Spencer was an emotional wreck. Ashley had just walked away from her. She had ruined everything.

"…..and now, please welcome to the stage, Ashley Davies." the DJ said.

What? Spencer looked up. She wasn't expecting Ash to sing tonight.

"This is for a very special person. I'm an idiot. I should have said something, but I left her hanging and now she's hurt. I need you to know how I feel. Spencer, this one's for you."

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late_

After the song ended, the whole club burst into applause. Spencer ran and jumped into Ashley's arms with tears streaming down her face. Ashley hugged Spencer and never wanted to let go. Not everyone was pleased with Ashley's performance, though. Jenna screamed at Ashley and Ashley apologized, and said that she loved Spencer, but never felt anything for her. At that, Jenna stormed out of the club.

Spencer had stopped crying now, but was still buried in Ashley's arms. She nestled her face into the crook of Ash's neck and smiled.

"Spence?" Ash said cautiously.

"Yeah Ash?" Spence said dreamily.

"I…I….I….love…you. God, Spence, I just love you so much!" Ashley said, sounding to be on the verge of tears.

"I love you too Ash." Spence said.

They left Gray ten minutes later, and headed to Ashley's house, where they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
